


Paradise, Here

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Paradise, Here

Katchoo's eyes were wide open, staring into space, her lips parted. 'Holy fuck,' she managed between gasps. 

Francine giggled and climbed up from between her legs, wrapping her arms around her still shivering waist. 'Should I be canonized?' They were both naked, the air around the brand-new bed warmed by sex, the desert outside cold under the stars.

'Damn, Francie, have you been holding back?'

Francine kissed her already well-kissed lips, long and slow, then pulled back a little ashamedly. 'I read some books.'

Katchoo snorted and pulled her down against her for a contented snuggle. She was still wrecked by aftershocks. 'Honey, if that could be learned from a book, the whole of the little-known field of lesbian prostitution would be canonized.' 

'Guess I just love you, then.'

'Guess you do.'

'Wanna go again?' 

'God, woman! You'll be the death of me!'

'But I'll take you down smiling.' Francine grinned and drew her fingers on the inside of Katchoo's thigh, provoking another convulsion. Curses followed her kisses all the way down to between Katchoo's legs, and turned into prayers.


End file.
